


The Heart Has a Mind of Its Own

by SOBERHYUCK



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, flirty Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBERHYUCK/pseuds/SOBERHYUCK
Summary: it was not good that choi yeonjun's crush, choi soobin, was walking his way with his book and apple.-a yeonbin 'in a heartbeat' au-
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	The Heart Has a Mind of Its Own

**Author's Note:**

> i took a trip down memory lane today and rewatched 'in a heartbeat.' i suddenly got inspired to write a little oneshot based on the video.
> 
> basically, yeonjun is the boy with ginger hair (sherwin) and soobin is the boy with brown hair (johnathan)
> 
> enjoy!!!

Fuck, he was here.

Yeonjun bolted down the campus walkway near the language department. His mind was barely processed as he looked back to see the black-haired boy’s head buried in his book.

Yeonjun’s eyes darted to the left before jumping to the side. He was acting like a high school girl but that was just the way that boys made him feel. Scurrying behind the tree, he peaked out to see the boy was about to pass by.

Choi Soobin was probably one of the most introverted people on campus. That only made Yeonjun believed that the boy was both the cutest and hottest person in existence. 

When Yeonjun saw him on the first day of school, the boy accidentally went to the fine arts building. His friends were helping the boy out get to the right area as Yeonjun exited the building. Yeonjun cursed his closeted gay life when he had to come up with an excuse as to why he almost tripped down the stairs.

His black hair parted perfectly at the center. With a black jacket over his white shirt and jeans, it was the perfect boyfriend look. It made Yeonjun totally forget why he was even on this side of campus. Soobin was simply reading a book but that’s when Yeonjun noticed the apple.

The red fruit was tossed lightly into the air before falling right into his right hand. It fiddled in the boy’s hands before Soobin repeated the action with success.

“Holy shit.”

Yeonjun realized his mistake once he heard himself. He felt his back press into the oak wood as he heard Soobin’s footsteps stop. 

His heart thumped hard at the silence. It was like magic when he saw something lift off his chest. Yeonjun’s arms flailed to grab the object before pulling it back toward his chest. 

Soon, the footsteps started again and the grip of Yeonjun’s arm gave out. A pink heart floated off his grey sweater.

Yeonjun quickly turned to see the floating heart grew stick arms. It giggled as it pointed right toward Soobin who was still walking down the pathway. Yeonjun felt a tug on his right pointer finger. 

Looking down, he saw the small heart trying to pull him toward the tall boy. Fumbling at its strength, Yeonjun grabbed the tree with his free hand before Soobin could see.

His heel caught the ground making him lose his balance. Yeonjun fell to the ground to find his hand was free. Sighing lightly, he picked himself off the ground and leaned against the tree once again to look at Soobin. 

Yeonjun’s jaw dropped seeing that instead of the apple Soobin had been throwing, it was the pink heart whose arms were flailing.

It was truly a disaster as Yeonjun jumped over the bush and speed-walked to Soobin. 

Seeing Soobin up close was nothing like the borderline-stalking he had been doing since the beginning of the year. Seeing how tall Soobin was compared to him made Yeonjun’s anxiety spike. 

It took all of the courage for Yeonjun to carefully bring his hand out to grab the heart that had been plaguing him with these sudden problems. His hand was frozen for a moment as he saw Soobin lean in toward the heart.

It was clear he wanted a bite of the apple but the heart had a mind of its own. Lips formed off the heart and Yeonjun couldn’t think.

His floating hand unfroze and grabbed Soobin’s hand. The force of the grip turned Soobin around and Yeonjun could only feel the cool air between their hands.

Their hands were touching and Yeonjun was internally screaming.

Yeonjun tried his best to will his cheeks to not flush as he offered the boy a panicked smile.

“Um,” Soobin stuttered but Yeonjun quickly retracted his hand.

“Oh, I am sorry,” Yeonjun’s hands clasped each other for a moment before going to his sides. “I noticed that you were about to take a bite out of thin air and that would be awkward.”

His eyes suddenly went to Soobin’s book where the heart floated. Yeonjun didn’t notice how the heart had eyes and was trying to contain a giggle. His eyes turned from brown circles to red hearts at the sight of Soobin’s hair blowing in the wind.

Yeonjun lunged forward in an attempt to grab it. Soobin tried to train his eyes on Yeonjun while he circled the elder in pursuit of the heart. 

His right arm extended and grabbed the heart in a crushing hold. Yeonjun suddenly felt aware that his torso pressing against something. When Yeonjun looked straight, he was right up on Soobin’s face. 

Their noses were brushing as Yeonjun noticed his other arm was wrapped around the taller boy. Soobin was leaning back slightly with widened eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of the professors walking toward them. Yeonjun unraveled himself off of Soobin and drove behind the bush that was ever so convenient. He understood his blue hair was standing out but he couldn’t care less. His eyes peeked through the leaves.

Soobin’s arms tried to find a natural position as he saw the professor giving him a nod.

He brought his hand up to wave as his head traced the professor to the building. When Soobin saw the professor pass, his eyes went straight to the bush where Yeonjun was hiding behind.

“I-“

Soobin was cut off with a boy suddenly running past.

“Oh my god, it is noon! Mr. Kim is going to kill me!” The boy yelled as he ran into the language building.

Soobin took a last look at the plant before turning toward the building and eyes looking down at his book again.

Yeonjun’s head fell back as he felt himself relax. He felt like the stupidest person in the world when he remembered that this heart was out to ruin his closeted gay ass.

The heart leaped off of Yeonjun’s hand and grabbing Yeonjun’s finger again. Yeonjun felt he was wakeboarding on Jeju Island with how fast he was being dragged by the little heart. It was going straight toward Soobin who was the only boy outside of the building.

Yeonjun used all of his strength to steer the heart to the right. The plan worked for only a second as the blue-haired boy was dragged through the grassy lawns. Then, the heart regained its power as it turned right back to Soobin. He braced himself to be crashing into Soobin only for his foot to get caught.

Stumbling forward and breaking the stick on the ground, Yeonjun hit the grass roughly as his eyes watched as the heart float in the air. 

As Soobin walked up the stairs into the building, Yeonjun watched as the heart slipped into the door crack. The sound of the door closing made him rush off the grass while brushing off any extra dirt on his clothes.

He ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Soobin on the ground.

The little pink heart was hugging Soobin’s face as the boy’s face pouted at the action. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was Yeonjun’s heart, he would have died happily seeing Soobin pout. 

Instead, he lunged forward toward the heart. Seeing its owner, the heart moved from side to side avoiding Yeonjun’s hands. He could see Soobin watching as he grabbed a hold of the right arm of the heart.

It wiggled in Yeonjun grasp before its other hand reached to grab Soobin’s finger. Seeing the heart hold the two of them together made Yeonjun freeze. 

His eyes shook as he saw Soobin glance at the heart holding his finger. When Soobin’s doe eyes met his, Yeonjun bit his lip and fought the tears welling in his eyes.

He didn’t need his eyes to confirm that they were being looked at. Soobin’s eyes wandered around the room of whispers and gossip that Yeonjun wanted so desperately to melt into a puddle.

“It is a shame that Yeonjun-shi is so handsome when he is such a freak.”

“I never knew Yeonjun would go down low.”

“Isn’t he like the best fine arts student in the school? I wonder where he is going to end up now.”

“I can’t believe he brought Soobin-shi down with him.”

“Soobin-shi didn’t deserve this.”

“What is that? Do you get that if you are gay?”

Soobin’s eyes returned to look at him before going down to the book that lay on the tile floor.

Tugging harder at the pink heart, Yeonjun knew his heart was like glass. The force holding the two snapped, leaving him to stumble back. Yeonjun spared no second thought before running out of the building.

The insults he heard back in the hallway broke his heart even more than seeing Soobin like this.

He found himself back at the tree where everything began. Slipping against the tree trunk, the tears that were threatening to come out finally traveled down his cheek. His eyes cast downward at his clasped hands.

He could feel more tears flow as he saw half of the pink heart in his hands. He ran a finger down the jagged side only to feel his real heart hurts. 

“Yeonjun-shi?”

Yeonjun knew that voice anywhere. His eyes shifted to the left where Soobin stood with soft eyes. Yeonjun turned toward his right side as he clasped the broken heart in his hands. Willing his eyes closed, he only hoped the rustling of the grass was Soobin walking away. 

When his eyes opened, he saw Soobin kneeling. Soobin’s hand delicately went to Yeonjun. His shaking hands, however, flinched back.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Yeonjun-shi. I have something for you.”

Never did he think that Soobin would ever say his name. His eyes squeezed shut before taking a shaky breath. 

He turned forward and opened his hands for Soobin to see. Gently, Soobin’s right hand supported the elder as he brought out something Yeonjun never thought he would see again. 

Soobin’s half of the heart met his half before he cradled Yeonjun’s hands. With a gentle grip, Soobin guided Yeonjun’s hands to close.

Yeonjun’s hands were oozing with warmth. Opening them up, Yeonjun saw the heart staring up as him before smiling. Soobin lifted both of their hands, allowing the heart to float up to Yeonjun’s face.

“Thank you,” Yeonjun spoke softly as he looked up. Instead of getting up to leave, Soobin slid over to Yeonjun’s left side. 

“So,” Soobin’s lips twitched a bit before giving Yeonjun a dimpled smile, “I think you know this but I’m Soobin.”

Yeonjun bit his lip as he noticed the heart gaping at Soobin openly. He felt the corner of his lips lift before a laugh came out of his throat.

“Yeah, I think you know but I’m Yeonjun,” he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the boy beside him. His ears were red while his smile never left his face. “I am sorry about that. This thing has a mind of its own.”

“It is ok, your heart has good taste.”

Yeonjun was shaking in his sitting position before he licked his lips. Seeing their eyes meeting as they sat under the tree was never what Yeonjun thought would ever happen.

He could hear the heart giggling which Soobin joined soon after. Yeonjun’s eyes went to Soobin’s chest to see a pink light.

“I think your heart does too,” Yeonjun said with a small smile.

Soobin followed Yeonjun’s glance and his ears and cheeks flushed in red. Instead of being embarrassed, Soobin only smirked at the elder.

“And was that you that said, ‘Holy shit,’ while I was throwing my apple?”

“God,” Yeonjun leaned his head against the tree as the little pink heart and Soobin laughed, “Should I just give you all the details?”

“I mean, we have all afternoon.”

Yeonjun felt himself relax for the first time since he saw Soobin today. His crush was sitting next to him and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and give kudos!!! i would love to hear everyone's opinions since this is my first work in the fandom!


End file.
